Le code de Daniel Jackson
by violettepoete
Summary: L'alcool rend Daniel pensif


Auteur: Violette Poète

e-mail: a.belatyahoo.fr

Résumé: l'alcool rend Daniel pensif…

Saison: 11, s'il faut choisir.

Genre: réflexion, humour.

Disclaimer: je suis sûre qu'en remontant très très loin dans mon arbre généalogique, je suis apparenté au proprio de la MGM, donc, elle m'appartient…

Non? Bon, d'accord, j'ai rien dit.

Note:c'est à cause d'une réflexion que mon meilleur ami a faite. Il a dit que c'était affreux de tomber amoureux d'un de ses amis. Quelques semaines après, il m'apprenait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une de ses amies. Qui, problème n°1, a un copain; et problème n°2, n'a pas l'air prête à le larguer! Et d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, elle a l'air d'avoir un sale caractère. Je la connais pas, mais elle me revient pas, cette meuf…

Note 2: cette fic est aussi pour ma sœur qui voulait une fic humour.

Note 3: je suis à la recherche d'une fic délire avec McGyver au SGC. Si quelqu'un l'a vu sur un site, peut-il me faire signe? Merci d'avance!

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation.

Bonne lecture!

Le Code de Daniel Jackson

Sam et Jack sont ensembles! Ils viennent de nous l'annoncer. Je dois avouer que je suis très étonné. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il pourrait y avoir plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Teal'C, lui, ne manifeste pas d'émotion particulière. Il devait savoir… Il est vrai que Teal'C manifeste rarement des émotions particulières. Vala et Cameron les félicitent chaleureusement, sans chercher à en savoir davantage. Apparemment, il n'y a que moi que ça étonne. Pour moi, l'amitié, c'est sacré, c'est d'ailleurs un de mes commandements. Ne jamais sortir avec une amie. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensembles. Je suis assis. Je les observe. Ils rigolent et discutent. Il y a une bouteille de vin à côté de moi. Je l'ai déjà bien entamé, mais je ne suis pas encore ivre. De toute manière, c'est Teal'C qui est capitaine de soirée, nous l'avons désigné à l'unanimité, étant donné qu'il ne boit jamais. Encore une règle de mon code que je ne respecte pas. Ne plus jamais boire d'alcool. Je crois que c'est la 5. Il faut reconnaître que certaines règles sont ridicules. Comme la dixième. Ne plus jamais voir Nicolas Ballard. Inventé le jour où il m'a viré après que nous nous soyons disputés. De toute façon, mes règles tiennent très peu de temps. Comme justement la 5. Inventé un lendemain de cuite, lorsque je me suis rendu compte que ma prof de maths était avec moi dans mon lit et qu'on n'avait visiblement pas discuté théorème. Règle qui a duré une journée, jusqu'à ce que ma petite amie de l'époque ne se rende compte de l'incident avec la prof de maths et me largue. Je m'en suis repris une, direct. Il y a des gens que l'alcool rend triste ou joyeux. Moi, ça ne fait que renforcer mes émotions. La première fois que j'ai violé ma règle 5, j'aurais certainement pleuré, si mon estomac ne s'était pas brusquement demandé ce qu'il se passait quand en renvoyait tout à l'expéditeur.

Là, je suis légèrement nostalgique, mélancolique.

Sam et Jack forment vraiment un très beau couple. Peut-être que ça vaudrait le coup de changer ma règle numéro 9?

Non, elle est très bien, cette règle. Ne jamais sortir avec une amie. Eux, c'est juste l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Ne peut-il exister une amitié franche et sincère entre deux personnes de sexe opposés? Dans tous les films que j'ai vus où il y avait un homme et une femme qui étaient amis, ça finissait toujours par un roulage de galoche à la fin. Il est vrai que, quelquefois, il s'agissait de deux hommes, mais passons…

Vraiment, ça n'existe pas? Mais si, bien sûr! Entre Sam et moi, par exemple.

Ou entre Vala et moi.

Bon, d'accord, c'est pas vraiment une amitié franche et sincère, mais c'est difficile avec une fille qui ment comme elle respire et qui vous a collé un extincteur dans les…

Elle rit avec Cameron. Un sentiment de jalousie m'envahit… Hein, quoi? Reprends-toi, Jackson! Arrête de boire, bon sang!!

Mais, comme douée d'une volonté propre, ma main se tend vers la bouteille et se ressert un verre, qu'elle porte à mes lèvres. Je bois. Jack me regarde un instant et sourit. Il dit aux autres quelque chose que je n'entends pas et ils rient. Je prends un visage très digne et en même temps, je lui fais une sorte de grimace. Je mériterais un Oscar pour ça. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec Jack, j'ai de l'entraînement.

Si on m'avait dit il y a 12 ans que je finirais ainsi, assis dans le salon de mon meilleur ami, en train de boire du vin avec les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie… Si on m'avait dit, en me levant ce matin de grisaille où j'allais faire cette conférence que ce serait la dernière, que jamais plus je n'en ferais, que je ne chercherais plus le respect de mes confrères, que je me trouverais un idéal bien plus grand… Je croyais aux extraterrestres, mais ça, j'y aurais pas cru.

Comment aurais-je pu deviner, à ce moment-là, qu'à peine quelques jours après, je rencontrerais un colonel borné, glacial et suicidaire, qui deviendrait mon meilleur ami?

Ce jour-là, tandis que je terminais ma conférence, un court accès de désespoir m'avait envahi. Je m'étais dit que le destin n'avait simplement rien prévu pour moi, que je finirais comme Nick, à me faire interner volontairement dans un asile. Mais le destin est venu me chercher dans une voiture avec chauffeur, sous les traits d'une vieille dame…

Catherine. C'est grâce à elle que ma vraie vie a commencé. Je lui dois énormément.

Mes amis, entre autres.

Un ex-général à l'humour qui laisse à désirer; une scientifique aux cheveux blonds et aux théories alambiquées; un colonel pour qui se faire taper dessus, tirer dessus et manquer mourir deux fois en 24 heures est une bonne journée; un extraterrestre stoïque fan de StarWars; et une aliène voleuse et menteuse…

Dit comme ça, ça a sûrement une connotation négative, mais pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais changer d'amis. Jamais.

Teal'C a l'air de donner le signal du départ, je me lève, nous partons. Teal'C nous ramène tous à la base. Il n'a pas envie de passer une bonne partie de la nuit à nous déposer chez nous.

« Ben, au moins, on sera direct sur place demain matin! », a lancé Mitchell qui a très vite compris qu'essayer de faire changer le Jaffa d'avis était tout bonnement impossible.

L'air frais de la nuit s'engouffre dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Cela me fait du bien, me réveille un peu de l'engourdissement.

Nous sommes à la base. Dans l'ascenseur. Cameron et Teal'C ont disparus je ne sais où, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Vala est curieusement silencieuse. Nous arrivons à l'étage de nos quartiers. Nous sortons de l'ascenseur. Tout est désert et calme à cette heure-ci.

« Bonne nuit, dis-je.

Bonne nuit, » murmure t-elle.

Puis soudain, sans prévenir, elle se hausse un peu sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Elle sourit et me fixe.

Tout d'un coup, en voyant ses yeux, je comprends que ce n'est plus un jeu, au contraire, c'est très sérieux.

Ma règle numéro 9.

Elle s'éloigne…

Réagis!

La règle.

Je reste pétrifié.

Brusquement, je reprends mes esprits et une seule pensée m'occupe.

Merde au Code! T'as jamais pu le tenir!

« Vala! »

Elle s'arrête. Se retourne. Sourit. Elle attendait que ça…

Fin.

Petit commentaire?


End file.
